justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dancing Queen
(Dancefloor Version only) |artist = |year = 1976 |dlc = Dancefloor Version May 3, 2018 (NOW/''JDU'') July 4, 2018 (Re-addition to JDU) August 16, 2018 (Re-addition to NOW) Just Dance 2015 August 23, 2018 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium (Dancefloor Version) Easy (Prom Night Version) |effort = Average (Dancefloor Version) Calm (Prom Night Version) |nogm = ABBA 3 (Both versions) 3 (Dancefloor Version) (Remake) |dg = (ABBA) / / ( ) |alt = Prom Night (ABBA) |mode = Solo (ABBA) Trio (JD2015) |mc = JDU Dancefloor Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = ABBA (Both) Black (Dancefloor Version) (Remake) |gc = White (ABBA) Pink/Turquoise/Cyan ( ) |lc = ABBA Orange (Dancefloor Version) Main series Hot Pink (JDU) (Dancefloor Version) (Remake) |pictos = 101 (Dancefloor Version) 103 (Prom Night Version) |nowc = ABBA Dancefloor Version DancingFloorABBA Prom Night Version DancingPromABBA Main series DancingQueen (JD2015) ABBADancingQueen (Dancefloor Version) |audio = |perf = ABBA Dancefloor Sabine Petit Prom Night Emilie Capel JD2015 Shirley Henault (P1)File:DancingQueenCoachesProof.PNG Aurélie Sériné (P2)File:DancingQueenCoachesProof.PNG Céline Baron (P3)File:DancingQueenCoachesProof.PNG }}"Dancing Queen" by was meant to be featured on , but was removed. It was later released on on August 23, 2018. Two different routines are also playable on the spin-off game : a Dancefloor Version and a Prom Night Version. The Dancefloor Version is also available on and . Appearance of the Dancers Dance Floor The dancer is a woman with short blonde hair in a bob cut. She has a black sequined dress, red leggings and black high heels. Prom Night The Prom Night dancer is a teenage girl with long, curly brown hair, a pink and purple prom dress, gold high heels, a white flower bracelet and a silver tiara. The routine is a Trio routine consisting of three women. 'P1' P1 is a girl. She has a mint-turquoise hair tied in a braid, is in a single-sleeved pink top with fuchsia frills. She also wears a purple wristband on her left wrist. Purple ribbon bows are also seen on the frills, and a pair of long peachy jeans. Her hair turns pink during the chorus, her shirt turns cyan, and her jeans turn magenta. 'P2' P2 is a woman. She has a pink, poofy hair tied up by a bunch of purple ribbons. She also wears a sleeveless peachy gown with a pink tutu, as well as a long purple flowing dress. Her dress turns blue during the chorus, and her top turns to a light shade of purple, while her tutu turns cyan. 'P3' P3 is also a girl. She has a similar hair concept when compared with P1. She is wearing a similar top, but without frills. Instead, she wears a large purple bow which looks as a belt around her waist. She also wears a flowing peachy dress with purple bows, and a pink ribbon tied up as a carnation band around her left wrist. Her hair also turns pink during the chorus, and her top also turns cyan. Her gown turns to a shade of wine-pink, and her bow-belt turns into a dark shade of pink. Dancingqueen coach 1.png|P1 Dancingqueen coach 2.png|P2 Dancingqueen coach 3.png|P3 Background 'Dance Floor' The Dance Floor routine takes place aptly on a dance floor, with the music video for this song. 'Prom Night' The Prom Night routine takes place in a high school prom with a sign featuring the ABBA logo. The routine is set in a fairytale wonderland with pink clouds, a mint-tinted sky, mirrors and disco balls, which seems to resemble a bedroom. During the choruses, the scene changes to a night one. A pink light can be seen shining from the sky, as well as colorful stars. A garden of glowing flowers can also be seen in the field of clouds. Gold Moves Main series There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your right hand quickly to the left. This is a right-to-left Wave Gold Move. Daning_queen_GM.png|All Gold Moves DancingQueen gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Floor ABBA: You Can Dance There are 3 Gold Moves for the Dance Floor version, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Fling your hands out. Dancingfloorabba gm 1.png|All Gold Moves DancingFloorABBA gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Remake There are 3 Gold Moves in the remade version, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your right arm up. ABBADancingQueen gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) ABBADancingQueen gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves (Remake) in-game Prom Night There are 3 Gold Moves for the Prom Night version, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Raise your hands, then bow. Dancingpromabba gm 1.png|All Gold Moves DancingPromABBA gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * On , this song has the most routines (2), with an additional karaoke mode, bringing the total to 3 routines. * A lyric from this song is the namesake for . The lyric is "You Can Dance, you can jive". * Unlike other remakes, the Dance Floor routine’s remake keeps the music video in the background. ** This is also the case with Super Trouper. * This is the first song by ABBA to have an alternate routine. ** It is also the first song in a spin-off game to have an Alternative routine. Main series * Dancing Queen is the second song by ABBA in the main series. * This song was leaked on the German Ubisoft website here (translated here), as it was supposed to be in . However, it is not present in the final game other than in the files. ** The song can still be found on Amazon when purchasing the game here. * Several files for the song were left on the s disc. These files included a menu square and a gameplay screen. * is the fourth song to lack an actual Classic mode: according to s label, the routine is a Sing-Along. ** It is preceded by Jamaican Dance, Ain’t No Mountain High Enough and You’re On My Mind. It is later followed by You’re The One That I Want. * In a tutorial photo showing the routine, if one looks at the background of the photo, it is in the style of s menu background, so the song was likely scrapped early in development. * The background resembles the one of Love You Like A Love Song. * As seen in the files, the song was supposed to have a Community Remix, but was later removed due to the song not being featured in the final game. * P2 s avatar is no longer accessible in due to an update that was released for all consoles (excluding Wii) during early-2016. ** This also may occur to copies of the game that were bought around early-2016. ** However, it is available on for 7th-Gen consoles. * In , a notification for the unused routine popped up, in spite of it not being available. * In , is labeled as a routine. * The song is shortened by 20 seconds in-game. ** This is not the case for the version, though. * Since the routine was never released earlier, Dancing Queen is the oldest exclusive track to be added. Gallery Game Files Dancingqueen_cover_generic.png|''Dancing Queen'' DancingFloorABBA cover generic.png|''Dancing Queen'' ( ) (Dancefloor Version) DancingPromABBA cover generic.png|''Dancing Queen'' ( ) (Prom Night Version) Abbadancingqueen thumb@2x.jpg|''Dancing Queen'' ( ) (Dancefloor Version) (Remake) DancingQueen_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Classic's album coach Abbadancingqueen cover albumcoach.png|Dancefloor Version s album coach DancingQueen_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg|Classic's album background DancingQueen_banner_bkg.jpg|Classic's banner Abbadancingqueen cover@2x.jpg|Dancefloor Version s cover Dancingqueen p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Dancingqueen p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar Dancingqueen p2 diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar Abbadancingqueen ava.png|Dancefloor Version s avatar on ABBADancingQueen_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Dancefloor Version) (Remake) omgdancingqueen.png|Gameplay photo found in the files 11257592 911064335606577 1965381633 n.jpg|Another gameplay photo In-Game Screenshots Dancingqueenprom coachmenu.png|Prom Night Version s coach selection screen DancingQueen2016.jpg|''Dancing Queen'' in the menu (2016) ABBADancingQueen jd2018 menu.png|Dancefloor Version's in the menu (2018) Dancingqueen jd2018 load.png|Classic's loading screen (2018) ABBADancingQueen jd2018 load.png|Dancefloor Version's loading screen (2018) Dancingqueen jd2018 coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen (2018) ABBADancingQueen jd2018 coachmenu.png|Dancefloor Version's coach selection screen (2018) Promotional Images Dancingqueen jdnow notification.jpg| notification (in spite of the routine not being available at that time) Abbadancingqueen abbamammamia abbamoneymoney jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with Mamma Mia and Money, Money, Money) Dancingqueenprom abba promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Prom Night Version) Others Dancingqueen jd2015 proof.jpg|Proof from the website Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png|The Community Remix folder Dancingqueen jd2015 gameplay.gif|GIF Videos Official Music Video Abba - Dancing Queen Dancing Queen (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Dancing Queen (Dance Floor) - Gameplay Teaser (NL) Gameplays 'Main series' Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) - Dancing Queen by ABBA Dancing Queen - Just Dance 2018 ' ' Dancing Queen (Dance Floor) - ABBA You Can Dance Dancing_Queen (Prom Night)_-_ABBA_You_Can_Dance Just Dance 2017 - ABBA Dancing Queen Superstar Gameplay Dancing Queen - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Dancing Queen 5 stars Extractions File:ABBA You Can Dance Extraction Dancing Queen Dance Floor File:ABBA You Can Dance Extraction Dancing Queen Prom Night Just Dance Unlimited - ABBA - Dancing Queen References Site Navigation de:Dancing Queenes:Dancing Queen Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Céline Baron Category:Shirley Henault Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 files Category:Cancelled Community Remix Category:Postponed Songs Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Shortened Songs